


Vampireic heartbreak .20

by karkatshipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampires, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>same character different time of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampireic heartbreak .20

So i'm a regular teenage boy, I guess you can call me normal if it wasn't for me being well a... nah you'll see soon enough.

I'm sitting in my room or wherever this is, I call it home for now at least, it's not much but it's all I got. I shift and push some of my black hair out of my face, I look towards the cracked mirror on the wall but I didn't see anything. For some reason I still know exactly what I look like even though I haven't been seen in mirrors or pictures in forever. I sit in mid-air (Well more like floating) and I slowly moved down until my feet hit the floor. I stretch and pop my neck, getting ready to head out. 

Just to make things clear i'm a Vampire, I don't show up in images (pictures, mirrors, etc.) I do drink blood but I don't need it that often, if i'm not careful i'll burn to ash in the sun, most of myths are actually true.  As I said i'm heading out I don't know where i'm going but I do know that there is food there. I don't really like eating off humans but if don't have some blood from a human every six months. (Well, I don't know what would happen really, but I think it would be bad.) So now i'm gonna find some animal to eat. (Yeah I know poor little animal but it's better than eating people) 

I quickly leave my "house" (It's an abandoned building) and head down the empty roads, following the scent of something atidable. (Sorry in advance) I turn the corner and sure enough there was a stray dog. It was skinny and looked horrible, slowly, I walk closer and kneel in front of it.

"sorry" I say as my canines grow larger into fangs, it's way too weak to struggle. 

I lift the dog up and he yelps as I bite him in the neck, i'm assuming you know what human blood tastes like (Not saying you're like me just that most people know) but animal's blood is more thick and runny. He continues to whine as I suck the blood out of him, I pull back and lick my lips, our eyes meet and I quickly look away ashamed of myself. Like I said before I know exactly what I look like, let's just say it's not a pretty sight; me kneeling in front of a now dead dog, long bloody fangs, my eyes now beast like with red tint.   

I freeze when I hear footsteps getting closer, I wonder if I should go invisible but decide against it. I quickly turn normal (All I do is retract my fangs and and fix my eyes) and turn to see, him. A tall man with short silver/ blonde hair, dark tanned skin and a clear scar just above his collar bone.  

"well, well if it isn't my old friend, Alex. Still living off of animals I see" He says

"Shut up. It's better than eating off people"  I say. "and I thought you were in L.A. what happen? Your group get caught or something?" 

"Better than eating people? You seem to forget how much I know about you, you did stay with me for, what was it 50 years? that makes you how old now?" He says completely ignoring my questions  

"None of your business. Now what do you want?" I say wiping my mouth and standing, looking up at him. (You probably wondering how old I really am. Last time I checked, it's around 270 years, not exactly sure) 

"Aw, can't I just stop by to see a friend, we are friends aren't we?" (Okay I think I should tell you about this asshole. His name is Eian, he said he's about 500 years old but it would not surprise me if he's older. I'm guessing he was turned in his mid twenties but who knows, I was turned when I was 17, so I look like i'm 17. Like he said unfortunately we have a past, I don't want to get into it now. I don't know where he's from originally but when I meet him he had a small army of other Vampires in L.A. I think that's all) 

"I don't know are we?" I meet his gaze evenly (Which was dumb one more thing, his army found out of to unlock their abilities, every Vampire has a special power. His just so happens to be mind control and manipulation. He can put thoughts in my head, making it hard to think.) 

"Of course we're friends" He moves around me, a hand of his, moves from one shoulder to my back and to my other shoulder. A familiar feeling comes over me but nothing I can do now, he's got control of my mind. (Let's see how this goes)

"Just friends?" He makes me ask and he smirks knowing he can make me do almost anything right now.

"Aw, is someone still lonely? I told not to leave L.A. But it's okay you can come back with me" He takes my face in his hand, forcing me to look at him. (He can control the mind not the body.)  I tightly close my eyes trying to get free of his hold on my mind, get the fuck out of my head. I Don't have time for this. Leave me alone. I tried to tell him but I couldn't say it yet I know him hear it. 

"But Alex I can't leave someone I love" He makes me move with him (I swear i'm going to kill him. Okay so the past, I didn't want to talk about, he talked me into staying with him, well he more like made me stay with him. I doubt you know a lot about us, Vampires but one thing is that we are actually quite sexual, I was his toy, his thing, his slave. I finally got loses but looks like he found me, again.) 

I feel him forces me forward as he moves closer, a hand tightens around my neck.

"Now let's go home, shall we" He growls before roughly kissing me. 

After 500 years he perfected his mind control, he said everyone has some power even me, and he tried to help me find my power. I refused it, being an evil bloodsucker is enough for me, but I still wonder what I would do or is it just him in my head.  

As he kisses me I feel the rush of wind as he takes me with him, I know exactly what he's doing. He is taking me back to L.A with him and probably going to make me join his group. Nothing I can do now, I just have to play along til I see an opening.

He pulls back and we come to a stop, he got his way, how dare him. Last time I was here I almost died, his dumb group decide to kill to eat. Depending on the Vampire, the victim does not die when they suck their blood unless the Vampire ethier drinks all their blood or just wants to kill them. His group did both, one of the biggest reason I left L.A, I have never killed a human not even hunters. They all called me weak and unworthy of being a Vampire, pisses me off. They killed enough people that they got attention of the public, which they thought was awesome until, over half of them were caught and killed. It freaked out the police they got them and put them in jail but then they would either die from the sun or drink someone's blood, they were so stupid almost got every Vamire caught. In the middle of the panic I turned into a bat and flew off, til I found that small town. 

"Now that's better, come on everyone is waiting" He leads me to his hideout (a big abandoned warehouse) as we get inside I feel his grip on my thoughts loosen. (He can only let my mind for a short time)  

"What do you want with me?" I ask finally getting my free will back and I see the meanest looking Vampires every. A group with about ten guys were sitting playing a game of cards, a few in the back of the room were talking and now just stare at me. One looks out of place, a small girl sitting in a big red chair in the corner of the room. I recognize her she was way older then me but she looked ten maybe even younger, her name is Rachel and she is looking right at me. 

"Eian, who have you brought?" She said and the whole room went silent, no one dared move.

"You remember Alex right?" She looks me over a few times before nodding and everyone goes back to their things.

"It's good to see you again, Alex." She looks so young and innocent if it wasn't for her fangs, she loves her fangs and he lets them show no matter where she goes, the best way to describe her is beautiful. 

I don't know what power she has but I guess it has something to do with tracking people or making them fall for her, something like that. I recognize a few more in the room, one of them in the back was watching me. He had bright orange hair, darker skin, two different eyes one a normal green human eye the other a cat like green eyes. He smirks and licks his fangs, sending shivers up my spine as far as i know no one can read my thoughts. (Eian can just control my thoughts not read them, I hope so) 

As I have a stare-down with green eyes, Rachel and Eian were talking and before I know it Eian is half leading half pulling me to the back of the warehouse. After a few minutes of walking and some confusing twists and turns, he opens a large metal door and stands beside it motioning for me to go in. Like I said I was here once before I know how to survive, I know the drill.

Inside the room, it's dark the only light is from a group of candles on a nightstand, next to a small nasty bed. as soon as i step in, he comes up behind me, locking the door.

"Now it's been so long. I hope you remember everything I thought you" He says as he wraps an arm around my waist, trying to grain my mind again, I need to think fast.

"Like I could forget. but if I remember almost every time you had control, right?" I say and fucking go with it.  (Just play along, buy some more time) 

"Aw, I can't use my power?" And I nod trying my best not to pull away from him."Alright fine but only if you stay and join us. That includes killing to eat, finding your power, and listening to us." Before I can argue, he pushes me onto the bed, (Nice you just made a fucking deal)

"Well then" he sits on my crotch and slowly rocks his hips as his hands move over my chest, tugging at my clothes. "show me what you can do with free will" 

 


End file.
